Raining Tears
by Navienna
Summary: On hold till further notice
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey people! If you can't notice this has been redone a little so that is why is back. I have made some corrections and changes so I hope you enjoy this updated version of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Raining Tears 

"Is this finally the end of the sailor scouts?" Serena looked around at the desolation surrounding her. Chaos was gone, but at what cost? Mamoru was gone for good. The golden crystal had come to her signifying his death. The planet was in ruins and no one had survived except her. Her snow-white hair danced in the wind.

"You're wrong princess." Serena looked up to see her friends' spirits surrounding her. It was Mars who had spoken. "Our story has ended, but yours has just begun. Our spirits are finally going to rest and the planets will find new protectors so don't worry."

"Wow Pyro, I didn't know you were such a sap." Serena laughed through her tears. "I figured you wouldn't come back," she hung her head, "But you can't hate me for hoping"

"That's not all true Princess. We are unable, but I believe Haruka, and Setsuna are being reborn as we speak." Said the princess of Neptune. We are to give you our powers before we pass on."

Venus stepped up. "I guess I'll go first." She gave Serena a hug. "I bestow upon you the powers of Venus, guardian of love and beauty." As she spoke Venus began glowing a bright orange and gold mix of colors. She held out her hand and the light formed a ball in it. "Here Usagi-chan. This is yours now. I also give you my sword of Artimes and my pen." With one last hug she stepped back, giggled, and said, "Don't worry Usagi-chan, we can still visit you in your dreams. Everybody knows we're like cockroaches. We just never go away, at least not all the way. I got you some thing else too." She handed Serena a small backpack in the shape of a white cat (). "It is a subspace backpack. It's got all our stuff in it for you, like clothes and stuff, but there's Manga and Anime in there too.

"Thank you so much Mina!" Serena gave her a bear hug.

Mercury stood next. "Princess Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon, and our Usagi, you are all of these but to me you are my sister and friend. Where I am going I do not need these powers, but your future is undecided." She began glowing an ice blue color as she spoke. "I give to you the power of ice and knowledge. I also give you my Rhapsody Harp, Mercury computer, and visor." The light around her formed a ball of ice in her hand and she gave it to Serena with her other items. Mercury also gave her a book from her subspace pocket. "This is something for you. I had been working on it forever and luckily I finished before the attack. It's a magic book full with spells from all the planets from ever since the beginning of the silver millennium. I put a mercurian spell on it so it will update itself when you make new ones."

Mars came forth. She gave Serena a hug. "You will always be my sister and I will miss our little fights, but you always will be an odango-atama to me," she said as she stuck out her tongue. As Mercury before her she began glowing. The light formed a ball of red flames in her hand. "I give you the powers of Mars, the guardian planet of fire. I give you the power to see the future within the flames and the psychic powers I possess. I also give you my Fire Bow." Mars whistled and the twin crows, Phobos and Demos flew to her. "Watch over them for me will ya?" The twins flew and landed on either shoulder of Serena. Mars gave Serena a small jar with a flame burning brightly inside by Martian magic.

"What is this for?

"This is the last flame from the great fire. It will never die. Use it to set fire to the sacred shrine at the palace on the Moon and Mars. Then we will be able to visit you that way."

"My turn." Said Jupiter. "I'll give you my gifts first." She handed Serena two books. "This one is a cookbook. It's got _all_ of my recipes and cooking tips in it," she said with a smile. "This other one is a book on fighting, Jupiter style." She gave a peace sign. "Don't forget to kick some ass while we're gone ok? Anyway..." She began glowing and formed a ball of lightning in her hand and gave it to Serena. "I give you the powers of nature and the weather, the ability to speak with creatures of all kinds, and the power to grow life (aka: plants) out of nothing." She gave her the ball of lightning and her lightning rod tiara.

Saturn stepped forward. "I speak for Setsuna and for myself." Saturn gave Serena a ball of purple mist. "This is the power of the planet Pluto, guardian of Time and Space. You are still to receive the majority of her power even if Setsuna is still alive." Hotaru handed Serena the time staff. "The staff is also yours as you have risen to your ultimate form Sailor Cosmos. She has received another so you need not worry. Her gift you will receive when you meet her, but as for me, here are my gifts." She handed her an antique purple lamp, a strange egg that was the size of a small melon, and a small jewelry box. "The lamp is a memento of me. The jewelry box contains all of the royal jewelry of the planets. The egg is an egg of a shadow phoenix. Place it in a flame made from the Great Fire and it will hatch in two days or so." She began to glow an eerie purple and formed a ball of black crystal that was surrounded by purple flames in her hand. "I give to you the powers of Saturn, the planet of the shadows, Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. I give you the power of the night and the ability to call forth the shadows to do your bidding." Hotaru gave Serena the ball and gave her the Silence Glaive. With one last hug she stepped back as Neptune stepped forward.

"Princess, I speak for Uranus and for myself." The winds picked up and swirled around her violently forming a ball of energy in her outstretched hand. "This is the power of Uranus, the planet of earth (not the planet like dirt and ground) and sky. You are also given the Space Sword." Neptune handed Serena said items. "Now as for my gifts I give you these." She handed her a CD case with a new player inside powered by magic with every CD ever recorded (worth listening to). She also gave her a binder type book with hundreds of sheets of music from every song for every instrument. Her last gifts were the Tidal Violin and a silver flute. A ball of water formed in her hand and she gave it to Serena. "I also give you the power of Neptune, planet of music and water, and my Deep Sea Mirror."

Serena looked to her friends, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "You are all my family and I will miss you terribly, but I won't let you down." Before disappearing for good, her friends gave her one last group hug and their best wishes.

She opened a portal to the moon where her last two friends waited for her. About to step in a familiar voice stopped her.

"Wait!" Serena spun around to face none other than Sailor Galaxia herself. "Serenity! Please wait!" She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you were dead Galaxia."

"So did I…I mean I was." She gasped. "But I'm back for some reason. Anyway, I know I am not of your Senshi, but I want to give you this." She formed a ball of golden red light in her hand. "I have no use for this anymore. It is the power of the Galaxy Cauldron." She gave the ball to Serenity and turned to leave, but was stopped by Serenity.

"Wait. Don't leave. Come with me please." She said. "You have nowhere else to go and I don't want to be alone."

Galaxia smiled and gave her a hug. "You truly have an endless heart." She gave a sigh, "Alright, I suppose I will go, but you have to call me Alexia alright?"

"I believe that is a fair trade." Serenity grasped Alexia's hand as they both stepped through the portal to the moon's surface.

When Alexia and Serenity they were met by an amazing site. Every thing was being surrounded by crystal!

"Princess, over here!" Both spun around to face the Senshi of Uranus. "Don't worry Princess. Pluto will explain when we get inside. At least she better explain or so help me…" she trailed off.

All three ran towards the palace doors. They ran to the throne room to where Setsuna was waiting for them. Alexia looked around awed by the magnificence and the air of mystery looming around the lunar palace.

"So _this_ is the famed Lunar Palace," She breathed in awe, "The center of the universe." She turned to Serenity, "You know I thought it was bigger than this really, but that is probably because most of it is destroyed. Am I right?

Serenity looked at her strange. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, Pluto what is going on here?"

"It seems that because Crystal Tokyo cannot form on Earth it is forming on the Moon. We are to enter our state of crystallized sleep and wait for the Earth to heal itself and Time to catch up again. As you can probably see, the palace is also being rebuilt as well." She pointed to a pillar that was piecing itself back together.

"You're right!" cried Serenity, "But looking at the pace of it won't finish for a long time. So I suggest that we prepare for the crystallization," said Serenity. They began to prepare for their long sleep under the surface of the moon. Central Control was activated and the computers set to scan the progress of time by Serenity. Haruka had made a quick trip to the outer planets to set off the crystallization process there too sealing them. Setsuna had sealed the Time Gates and Alexia had taken care of sealing the inner planets. The entire moon was crystallized and an illusion was cast over it to make it look deserted once more.


	2. Awakenings

**AN: here is the new chapter for Raining Tears! I promise there will be Furuba in the next chappie. I don't have very much else to say so I will leave you all alone now. CAIO!**

**Raining Tears: Awakenings**

After hundreds of years, the planets are starting to wake again. The crystal was breaking away from the Lunar Palace at last and the sleeping Guardians were waking.

"Ugh, what year is it?" Serena, now Neo-Queen Serenity had finally awaken from her hundred-year sleep.

"It's the year 2003 still Milady. Earth's time has finally caught up again and the other planets have awakened." Pluto had appeared out of know where.

"ACK!" She fell off the bed in surprise. "DON'T DO THAT! And what do you mean that it is still 2003?" She said as she picked herself off the floor.

Setsuna suppressed a giggle at the antics of her new queen and further explained the situation, "It has appeared time had completely restarted. Though most is still the same, there are some minor changes with small dealings. I must say that the fates have actually done a good job at not screwing things up too much."

"Who screwed up this time?" A sleepy Haruka walked into the room still in her pajamas that consisted of black pajama pants and a white button down nightshirt.

"Apparently no one, this time. Now can you all leave so I can get dressed?" Serenity shooed them out of her room, shut the doors, and promptly ran to her closet. Her mouth dropped at the sight. It was about the size of a small bedroom. The revolving racks were full of elegant gowns that she had on the moon previously and some were new too. There were empty shelves for more stuff that moved sideways to reveal more shelves. "I'm in heaven," She said, "I have my own mall in here!"

She found her backpack from Mina and transported the items of clothing to the empty shelves. There were all sorts of shirts, skirts and pants of all styles and colors. Diving further into the backpack, she found more modern dresses and hung them up. At the very end of the closet on the wall were her royal dresses. The princess dress and her Neo-Queen dress were hung side-by-side incased in crystal glass.

She gave a small smile thinking of her mother and picked a shimmering pale pink dress to wear. It was a simple long bell-sleeved dress with a square neckline. Putting her hair up into her heart-shaped odangos and slipping on some pink slippers she ran to the Control Room, but not before she grabbed the jar with the flame inside. On her way she ran into Alexia.

"Hey! Where's the fire Sere?"

"Here!" She said. She held up the jar of fire that she grabbed on her way out. "I need to go to the shrine to light the fire."

"I didn't mean literally Sere. Anyway, I need to find the kitchen before I die of hunger."

Giggling Serenity pointed down the hall, "Go down this hallway then go right. Go strait through the doors and it should be to the left."

Alexia gave her a big hug, "You're my hero!"

Serenity turned to continue down the hall. She ran until she came to the old shrine. Upon a post were Phobos and Demos. They squawked a hello as she entered.

"Hello you two!" She petted their heads and showed them the fire in the jar. "Look. I have the fire. You have the freedom to turn human once more." Serenity knelt down and tossed the jar into the fireplace. As it broke the enchanted Martian wood caught fire and erupted into a fiery inferno but settled within a few seconds. Serenity turned to the now human twins. "I expect you to guard this flame. I also want you two to take a flame and ignite the fire on Mars. Do you understand?"

"Of course your Majesty" they said in unison. With a small pop they turned once again to their crow forms and disappeared.

"Now that is taken care of, I can go to the control room to find out what is going on exactly down on earth."

Upon entering the Control Room she found Setsuna and Haruka conversing quietly with each other.

"What is going on?" Both women paused and looked up from the screens they were looking at.

They both looked at each other like kids that got their hands caught in the cookie jar before dinner. Haruka rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Well you see Koneko, there's…it's…well…"

"I believe what Haruka is trying to say that we have been picking up planetary signals down on earth. We know that it cannot be the Senshi so…" she trailed off.

"Oh perfect," Serenity flopped down in a nearby chair, "let me guess, the planets have chosen new senshi right? But Puu that can't be possible!"

"We can't explain it ether but that's not the only thing," said Setsuna. She pulled up files of the planetary hosts. "All of the girls except three are a part of a cursed family…" she turned to the screen, "The Sohmas"

**AN: DONE BABY! I am really happy with this chapter so I hoped you all liked it too. I am really sorry again with all these long waits but I haven't given up on any of my stories yet written or in the process so I just want to say thanks for sticking with me. One more thing if you haven't noticed I did a minor revamp on the first chapter so you might want to check it out again!**


	3. When A Usagi Meets A Neko

**AN: Chapter number three is here! You guys are going to have to guess at who is who for the Senshi positions until I reveal them b/c I won't say!**

RECAP

"_We can't explain it ether but that's not the only thing," said Setsuna. She pulled up files of the planetary hosts. "All of the girls except three are a part of a cursed family…" she turned to the screen, "The Sohmas"_

**Raining Tears: Moving in and a meeting **

"The Sohmas huh?" said Serenity. She walked over and took a closer look at the profiles. "What is so special about them that we need to worry?"

"Well is seems that certain members of the family are cursed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and are turned into the specific animal of which they are cursed when hugged by the opposite sex."

"That could cause some problems when they fight." Alexia was listening in the doorway. "If am enemy found out about that it could cause serious problems."

"Let's get down there and get set up before we worry about that," stated Serenity.

"I've taken care of it already Princess." Pluto brought up a picture of an old Victorian mansion. "It needs a little work but it could be a nice home."

The other three sweat dropped. "Um Puu? That is going to need a lot more than just a little work. The thing is falling down!"

"Don't worry Princess. I've hired a team of professionals and they are scheduled to start work on it today. Actually the whole reason I bought this house is that the land is right next to the home of Shigure Sohma, and my research shows the rest of the Sohmas like to show up there unexpectedly. This could help us in our search."

Haruka looked at the screen, "Yeah minus the fact they own practically the entire mountain."

* * *

Kyo Sohma ran out of the house. He just couldn't take it anymore. Pushing past Shigure he ran for the solitude of the forest.

Curious to what made the rambunctious cat to run away this time Shigure ventured into the sitting room. There he found Tohru crying and being comforted by Yuki. The boy was muttering stuff under his breath and Shigure guessed that is was something to the measure of 'stupid cat' and that sort.

"Let me guess," said the dog with a sigh, "Kyo found out, huh?" He walked over and sat down. "This was expected."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him like this. Maybe I should go apologize to him." Tohru was sobbing now.

"Apologizing isn't going to help now Tohru. He has to accept this on his own as… a battle he lost, I guess you could say." He stood and paused; "I think it would be best if he came back on his own time instead of me making him come this time."

Kyo ran, stumbling on roots and fallen branches. He couldn't recognize the forest anymore so that must have meant that he wasn't on Sohma property anymore. He ran till he couldn't breath. Giving up he slumped down next to a tree.

"You know you aren't really supposed to be here." A feminine voice came through the trees. Catching him by surprise Kyo jumped up then promptly fell on his ass looking up into the tree to see a white haired girl giggling at his misfortune. She was sprawled cat-like, out on the branch above his head.

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded between gasps of air. He glared at her from his sitting position on the ground.

"I believe I should be asking that question since you are on my land but I shall tell you anyway." She swung down with amazing agility and dropped to the ground. She dusted herself off. "My name is Serenity Tsukino…but my friends call me Serena or Bunny, which ever you prefer," she chirped. "Me and my aunts are new here. We bought the old house down in the valley and I was exploring the forest." She cocked her head to the side. "Why, may I ask, were you running through the forest so fast?"

Kyo stood and brushed himself off. "It's none of your damn business so leave me alone!" He yelled at her before he could stop himself. He saw her eyes filled with hurt and he mentally berated himself 'Damn! Now _she's_ mad at me!' Her answer surprised him and made him feel worse.

"I am sorry." She bowed her head. "It was not right of me to ask such a personal question. I will leave you alone now." She turned to walk away not helping to feel hurt. She didn't even know this boy, yet what he said hurt her.

He grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. "Wait! I'm…sorry ok?" He ran his fingers through his bangs. "I just can't help it ok? I snap at everybody so I didn't mean anything by it."

Serena smiled at him softly. "It's alright. I can understand, but you know, you shouldn't keep yourself so far away from people all the time. Although…a little solitude helps" She turned and disappeared through the trees leaving him standing there, shock written on his face.

* * *

"Puu I'm home!" Serenity ran into the kitchen looking for the Senshi of Time. Failing to locate her, Serenity went upstairs to what was supposed to be her room. There she found the missing Senshi holding a paintbrush and standing next to a pile of paint cans. "What is this?" Sere said. (I am calling her Sere until otherwise notified)

"The others and I decided to let you decorate your room however you want so you should get busy." Setsuna handed her the brush and gave her a hug. "Let yourself shine ok? Oh! Also, before I forget you've been enrolled at Kaibara High and you'll be starting tomorrow."

"For once can I skip the whole school thing?" Sere sweat dropped. "I mean I figured after a few hundred years I would know everything by now."

"Nice try but no. Besides, going to school keeps your skills sharp and mind focused. Dinner will be ready soon so I'll be back." Setsuna exited and shut the door behind her.

"It keeps your skills sharp and blahdy blahdy blah." Sere muttered. "One of these days Puu! Just you wait!" She glared at the shut door and started to get to work.

By the time she had finished the room's walls were covered in a mural. With the help of her magic the walls depicted images of dragons and unicorns, phoenixes and castles on the background of a lavender sunrise. The fireplace was a white marble that she enchanted to change colors with a simple spell from the handy book that Mercury had left her. She had filled the closet with clothes she had brought from the palace. On the wall was a bookshelf filled with the classic books that she liked. On the opposite side of the room there was a desk. In the corner of the room was a circular alcove with a sitting chair and lamp table.

She flopped on the bed and let her thoughts drift to the boy she met earlier that day. She had felt something from deep within him. It seemed like a deep resentment for something or someone, but what? She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Right now she needed to concentrate on her protesting stomach.

She walked into the kitchen. Alexia was sitting there munching happily away at a piece of the chocolate cake that she had made earlier that day for desert. She should have figured that it wouldn't have been safe from the Hoover-matic galactic senshi.

'At least she likes it' Sere sweat dropped. This was a great improvement over the years. Mako-chan gave her and Mina excruciating cooking lessons, which were forced by the way. Apparently the senshi (mainly Rei) were sick of her blowing up the kitchen. All of them were so proud of her, especially Makoto. She now understood why Makoto enjoyed cooking so much. It brought her comfort and pride when people enjoyed eating her food. It was also a GREAT stress reliever.

"You know that you have school tomorrow." Alexia never looked up from the cake she was destroying.

"Don't remind me." Sere grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table and jumped up onto the counter. "I mean honestly! I've been alive for how long?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's a little over two thousand years right?" Said Alexia as she placed the empty plate in the sink.

"HA! Try like five thousand counting all the freaking times I have been reborn and the Lunarian age I was on the moon in earth years! I mean you lose count after the sixty seventh life you've had minus the fact I was 4000 already in earth years when the moon was attacked!" She grumpily munched on her apple, glaring at nothing in particular. "Oh by the way. Where is the oh so annoying Senshi of Pluto?"

"Right here." Serena spun around almost falling off the counter top.

"Ack! It's you!" She noticed a plastic clothes bag in the older woman's arms and gave her a questioning glare. "What's in the bag?"

"Your new school uniform."

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?"

"Only thousands of times Hime." Serena glared at Setsuna and grabbed the bag from her stomping up stairs angrily. "You're welcome." Setsuna called only to be answered by cursing in multiple languages, Earthen and Planetary alike.

**AN: Well here is the third chappie of Raining Tears. Kyo and Serena finally met and yes this is a Kyo/Sere if you didn't figure it out.**


	4. AN

**

* * *

**

**AN: Ok people I am working on the fourth chapter but I am having some doubts about this story. It's been up since last October and I only have about 14 reviews. Though I am extremely grateful for those who have reviewed, this number is ridicules. I need more than 14 to keep going, so keep reviewing!**

**THX FIREfly**

* * *


End file.
